Recently, as an input apparatus for detecting user operation, an information processing apparatus provided with a touch panel is widely spread. Because the touch panel is disposed while being laminated on a display, a user can intuitively select an item displayed on the display.
Further, as operation performed with respect to the touch panel, gesture input using multi-touch is also known. For example, the user can perform zoom gesture such as pinch-in which is gesture of narrowing an interval between two fingers touched on the touch panel, and pinch-out which is gesture of expanding an interval between the two fingers. Typically, the pinch-in is associated with a display demagnifying function of the display, and the pinch-out is associated with a display magnifying function of the display. Note that such gesture input with respect to the touch panel is disclosed in, for example, the following Patent Literature 1.